


Ловушка для родителей

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Нора, дочь Барри, идёт в первый класс. Её лучшим другом становится Майкл Снарт, а Барри, кажется, немного влюбляется в его отца.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 10





	1. Первый раз в первый класс

Барри нервно выстукивает одному ему известный ритм, барабаня пальцами по кожаному диску руля, поглядывая то на дорогу впереди, забитую всевозможными транспортными средствами, то на небольшой циферблат наручных часов, подаренных Айрис на двадцатипятилетие, то в зеркало заднего вида на дочь, со скукой рассматривающую соседние машины уже пятнадцать минут. За это время можно было накрасить губы и подвести глаза (молодая девушка на салатовом Пежо), выкурить три сигареты (мужчина за сорок на огромной Тойоте, у которого явно проблемы с лёгкими) или раз сто пожалеть, что они не выехали из дома раньше (сам Барри).

— Поверить не могу, что мы опаздываем в первый же день, — с досадой говорит он, в отчаянии сжимая руль и снова переводя взгляд на светофор, который казался таким далёким.

Барри правда не понимает, как так вышло. Он вскочил за полчаса до будильника, слишком взволнованный, чтобы спать, быстро принял душ и приготовил любимый завтрак Норы — пышные блинчики с малиной и мёдом. Барри даже сравнительно быстро заплёл косички, потратив всего десять минут, — всё благодаря ежедневным тренировкам на куклах Норы и многочисленным видео из интернета. Они вышли из дома идеально вовремя, минута в минуту, и всё для того, чтобы попасть в огромную пробку.

— Ты всегда опаздываешь, — пожимает плечами Нора, находя глаза отца в зеркале заднего вида — такие же мятно-зелёные, как и у неё.

— Вот и не всегда, — тут же возражает Барри. Машины приходят в движение, но снова останавливаются, проехав буквально пару метров. Ему хочется удариться головой о руль, но вряд ли шишка на лбу исправит положение.

— Только пару раз на Рождество к дедушке Джо, на свадьбу тёти Айрис и дяди Эдди, почти на каждый день рождения Мэгги… — начинает загибать пальцы Нора, и Барри вздыхает, вспоминая, сколько раз Айрис просила его не опаздывать на праздник племянницы «хотя бы в этот раз».

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Но сегодня твой особенный день, поэтому мы специально выехали пораньше.

Барри видит, как глаза Норы загораются при упоминании особенного дня, словно она успела забыть, куда именно они едут, и он не сдерживает тёплой улыбки. Первый школьный день — это всегда так волнительно. Всё лето Нора заваливала отца вопросами о школе, и чем ближе был сентябрь, тем больше становилось интересующих её тем: «А мне точно там понравится?», «А какие предметы были твоими любимыми?», «А что, если я не найду друзей?», «А если я не понравлюсь учителям?» и так далее до бесконечности. Барри терпеливо отвечал на каждый вопрос, будучи уверенным, что его уже-совсем-взрослая дочь обязательно с кем-то подружится в первый же день, с её обворожительной общительностью и неуёмным любопытством, ярко горящим в зелёных глазах.

— Зато если я опоздаю, все обратят на меня внимание, — широко улыбается Нора, и Барри только усмехается и качает головой. Излишний интерес к его персоне вызывает у него горящие щёки, а у его дочери — восторг из-за возможности показать себя. Барри уверен, что это всё благодаря влиянию тёти Айрис.

— Тогда мне стоит ехать ещё медленнее? — приподнимает брови Барри, снова бросая взгляд на часы — остаётся ещё десять минут.

— А разве возможно ехать _ещё_ медленнее? — устало вздыхает Нора, откидываясь на спинку кресла и выглядывая в окно.

Чтобы хоть немного развеселить дочь Барри подключает телефон к автомобильной стереосистеме и включает плейлист, созданный Норой лично и состоящий в основном из песен из диснеевских мультфильмов. Нора тут же оживает и без всякого стеснения принимается подпевать Рапунцель. Спустя пару песен к ней присоединяется и Барри, успевший слишком хорошо выучить все эти композиции.

Загорается зелёный свет. Мужчина в Тойоте, замечает Барри краем глаза, докуривает очередную сигарету. Они наконец выезжают из огромной пробки, сворачивают на менее оживлённую дорогу, и дальнейший путь до школы занимает примерно семь минут. Когда Барри глушит машину, Ариэль как раз успевает закончить песню о мире людей. Нора выпрыгивает из машины, как всегда громко хлопая дверью, а Барри помогает ей нацепить огромный рюкзак (не с очередной принцессой, как можно было подумать, а красно-синий, с изображением Человека-паука) на хрупкие плечи.

Барри опускается на корточки перед дочерью, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с ней. Осторожно приглаживает немного растрепавшиеся медовые волосы, поправляет вылезшие из косичек пряди, потуже затягивает ленточки цвета весенней листвы и мягко целует Нору в щёку. Нора поправляет воротник его белоснежной рубашки, немного смещает бордовый галстук и расчёсывает пальцами непослушную чёлку.

В груди что-то сладко-горько сжимается от осознания того простого факта, что очередной этап жизни его дочери подошёл к концу. И, как бы тяжело ни было это признавать, скоро Нора начнёт от него отдаляться, что свойственно всем подросткам. Она уже не тот маленький карапуз, который когда-то не мог даже ходить, а только медленно перебирал ножками, крепко цепляясь крохотными пальчиками за ладонь Барри. Теперь она девочка, желающая поскорее ворваться в новую жизнь.

— Удачного дня, солнце, — улыбается Барри, сглатывая и чувствуя лёгкую горечь.

— И тебе, пап, — отвечает Нора, улыбаясь в ответ. — Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Она на мгновение крепко обнимает Барри и бежит по асфальтированной дорожке к дверям школы, отчаянно пытаясь догнать процессию детей, которых ведёт за собой молодая улыбчивая девушка. Барри провожает её взглядом и морщится, когда она спотыкается, однако Норе удаётся сохранить равновесие и не упасть. У самого входа она останавливается и поднимает тоненькую ручонку в воздух, и Барри машет ей в ответ.

Барри возвращается в машину и бросает взгляд на часы. До встречи с клиентом ещё есть время, поэтому он решает заехать в ближайшую кофейню и выпить чего-нибудь холодного. Погода всё ещё больше напоминает жаркое лето, а не прохладную осень, и Барри уже чувствует капельку пота, щекотно стекающую по шее за воротник рубашки.

Он находит небольшую кофейню совсем быстро, спустя пять минут, и она выглядит довольно уютной. Не старый добрый «Джиттерс», но прямо сейчас и это сойдёт. Барри встаёт в очередь и успевает проверить почту и отчитаться перед Айрис о том, что он отвёз Нору в школу, опоздав совсем на чуть-чуть. В ответ Айрис отправляет смайлик, закатывающий глаза. Секундой спустя человек перед ним уходит, и Барри не успевает написать ответ.

Он заказывает шоколадно-сливочный фраппучино и улыбается в ответ на улыбку симпатичного светловолосого баристы. Обычная вежливость, ничего более. Пока готовится заказ, Барри присаживается за один из пустых столиков, снова достаёт телефон и ещё немного переписывается с Айрис, спрашивая, как дела у Мэгги (в ответ прилетает фотография, где она увлечённо собирает пирамидку, которую он подарил) и у Эдди (никаких особенных дел на работе, поэтому он возвращается сравнительно рано).

— Фраппучино для Барри! — оповещает звонкий голос, и Барри убирает телефон в карман брюк и забирает свой заказ. Бариста снова обворожительно улыбается, заставляя его немного смутиться — он всё-таки не привык к особому вниманию.

Барри направляется к выходу из кофейни, обхватывая губами трубочку и делая первый глоток. Напиток просто божественен, и он едва сдерживает стон, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Телефон вибрирует новым сообщением в кармане, и Барри тянется к нему. Должно быть, снова Мэгги — Айрис просто обожает дочь и буквально заваливает Барри фотографиями. А он и не против — счастливая мордашка племянницы всегда вызывает умилительную улыбку.

Барри даже не сразу понимает, что произошло. Просто в какой-то момент телефон вылетает из руки, а по груди и животу расползается что-то холодное. Спустя пару секунд Барри понимает, что он с кем-то столкнулся, проливая кофе и на себя, и, скорее всего, на незнакомца. Он тихо чертыхается и быстро наклоняется за телефоном. Экран, слава богу, не разбит.

— Извините, я совсем не смотрел, куда иду… — быстро говорит Барри, поднимая взгляд, и замолкает на середине предложения. Незнакомец явно раздражён, вытирает шоколадно-коричневое пятно с нежно-голубого свитера салфеткой, которую, должно быть, подхватил с ближайшего столика. Но даже такой, недовольный, с нахмуренными бровями, он непозволительно красив, и Барри кажется, что все слова просто-напросто вылетели из головы. Короткий ёжик тронутых сединой волос, пухлые губы, на которых взгляд Барри задерживается чуть дольше положенного, и океан голубых глаз, в котором так легко утонуть.

— И правда не смотрел, — соглашается незнакомец, впиваясь прищуренными глазами в лицо растерянного Барри. Должно быть, он выглядит совсем жалко, поскольку незнакомец тяжело вздыхает и протягивает ему салфетку. Лишь тогда Барри спохватывается, быстро убирает злополучный телефон в карман и трёт пятно, но только ещё больше портит белоснежную — одну из любимых — рубашку.

— Блядь, — шипит он, даже не представляя, что делать. Доехать до дома и переодеться он точно не успеет, а появиться в таком виде перед клиентом — сразу показать себя с плохой стороны. Отказываться от дела Барри тоже не хочется, ведь тогда он потеряет деньги, а для отца-одиночки это непозволительная роскошь. — Вы тоже могли бы смотреть, куда идёте.

— Так теперь это моя вина? — усмехается мужчина, и в его глазах появляются искорки насмешки.

Барри только вздыхает, выбрасывает полупустой стакан в урну, только в последний момент замечая написанные чёрным маркером номер телефона и имя. Извини, Брайан, не сегодня. Рубашка начинает неприятно липнуть к телу, и Барри морщится.

— Вы вряд ли носите с собой запасную рубашку, правда? — спрашивает Барри, игнорируя вопрос.

— Вряд ли, — кивает мужчина. — Но я живу неподалёку. Мы можем зайти ко мне домой, чтобы переодеться.

Барри тут же становится неудобно.

— Да нет, это вовсе необязательно. Вы же не виноваты, — бормочет он.

— Значит, теперь это не моя вина? — позабавленно хмыкает мужчина. — Всё в порядке, я не против пожертвовать одной рубашкой, если это значит, что я спасу симпатичного незнакомца.

Барри давится воздухом от такого неприкрытого флирта. Но он в отчаянии, поэтому не может не согласиться.

— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться, потому что я должен быть на встрече через… — Он смотрит на часы и обречённо вздыхает. — Двадцать пять минут.

Дорога до дома незнакомца (его зовут Лен, узнал Барри) занимает всего три минуты на машине, что оказывается как нельзя кстати. В отличие от Барри и Норы, которые живут в своём доме, Лену принадлежит квартира, просторная, светлая и уютная. Если бы Барри не торопился так сильно, он бы задержался здесь, рассматривая многочисленные картины на стенах и фотографии в рамках, стоящие на комодах из тёмного дерева, однако прямо сейчас на это нет времени.

Лен приносит ему белую рубашку, новую, еще в упаковке, и показывает, где находится ванная, в которой Барри может переодеться. Ему более чем неловко, тем более вещь кажется довольно дорогой, но Лен не принимает отказ. Рубашка оказывается немного большой, но это почти незаметно и уж точно лучше пятна от кофе. Она такая приятная на ощупь, что Барри не может перестать касаться её, пока не одёргивает самого себя, вспоминая, что ему нужно спешить.

Когда Барри выходит из ванной, он натыкается на привлекательную девушку в коротком золотом халате, которая удивлённо приподнимает брови, но нисколько не смущается. Видно, что она проснулась недавно: волосы растрёпаны, на лице нет макияжа, — но даже так девушка выглядит потрясающе, словно некоторым людям просто суждено выглядеть хорошо в любой ситуации. Девушка окидывает его проницательным взглядом таких же поразительных голубых глаз, и Барри становится ужасно неловко.

— Эм, привет, — здоровается Барри, потирая шею. — Я уже уходил.

— Ленни, ты не говорил, что у нас гости, — капризно протягивает девушка, не сводя с него взгляда. — Меня зовут Лиза. А тебя, красавчик?

— Барри, — отвечает он, чувствуя, как краска приливает к щекам. — И мне правда пора.

Он осторожно протискивается мимо девушки к двери и быстро надевает обувь. Лен, успевший переодеться в тёмно-серый свитер, появляется из кухни, неся в руках чашку с ароматным кофе, и отдаёт её девушке. Барри морщится.

— Вот чёрт, я ещё и лишил вас двоих кофе, — понимает он. Ведь Лен наверняка заходил в кофейню не для того, чтобы выйти из неё спустя пару минут с незнакомцем и пятном на свитере.

— Всё в порядке, — протягивает Лен. — Уверен, ты найдёшь способ загладить вину.

И подмигивает ему! Прямо на глазах у своей… партнёрши? Барри не уверен. Так или иначе, он быстро прощается с ними обоими, ещё раз благодарит за помощь и буквально вылетает за дверь. Всю дорогу до офиса клиента Барри прокручивает в голове произошедшее, не переставая удивляться странным отношениям, в которых состоит эта парочка.

***

Если бы Барри в любой момент его жизни спросили, кем он хочет стать, профессия веб-дизайнера и не всплыла бы в его голове. Однако все понимают, что в реальности всё далеко не всегда получается так, как мы того хотим. С самого детства Барри хотел стать врачом. Сейчас же он вполне преуспевающий веб-дизайнер и жаловаться ему, в принципе, не на что. Неплохие деньги, свободный график, адекватные (в большинстве своём) клиенты. К одному из них Барри сейчас и направляется, только чудом умудряясь не опоздать.

Клиентом оказывается Ганнибал Бэйтс, чья компания специализируется на хирургических операциях. Барри следует за мистером Бэйтсом в его кабинет, отказывается от предложенного кофе и быстро приступает к работе. Они уже связывались через электронную почту — он отправлял мистеру Бэйтсу анкету с основными вопросами, — но приступать к работе после анализа анкеты Барри предпочитает при личной встрече. Таким образом куда легче прояснить детали, договориться о сроках и предоплате и составить план дальнейшей работы.

Обсуждение проходит не так быстро, как с некоторыми клиентами, но и не затягивается слишком сильно. В конце концов они приходят к согласию по всем пунктам, и Барри садится в машину в хорошем расположении духа. Он бросает взгляд на часы и понимает, что уроки Норы ещё не закончились. Барри думает, стоит ли ехать в школу прямо сейчас и ждать окончания занятий там или заняться чем-то другим. Принять решение оказывается на удивление легко: у Барри урчит в животе, и он понимает, что с самого утра ничего не ел.

Он осматривается и замечает «Big Belly Burger» в конце улицы. Барри поворачивает ключ зажигания с брелком в виде щита Капитана Америки, решая, что может позволить себе отпраздновать работу с клиентом, которая прошла довольно неплохо. Он не заходит в кафе, ограничиваясь окном для выдачи заказов клиентам на машинах. Барри с наслаждением вгрызается в горячий, аппетитный бургер и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. День определённо удался.

Когда он подъезжает к школе, дети как раз начинают покидать здание. Барри выходит из машины и облокачивается на неё, выискивая взглядом дочь. Ярко-зелёные ленточки бросаются в глаза, как только она выходит из школы, и Барри машет ей рукой. Он замечает, что Нора идёт не одна, а с каким-то мальчиком. Когда между ними остаётся метров двадцать, Нора срывается с места и подбегает к отцу, а Барри опускается, чтобы поймать дочь в свои объятия.

— Как прошёл первый день в школе? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.

— Прекрасно! — захлёбывается восторгом Нора. — У нас был английский, потом математика, потом физкультура… А это Майкл, мой новый друг!

Майкл, милый тёмноволосый мальчик, немного неуверенно подходит к ним, словно сомневается, не мешает ли он, и Барри дружелюбно улыбается и протягивает ему руку. Майкл немного смущённо улыбается в ответ и жмёт протянутую ладонь довольно крепко для первоклассника.

— Приятно познакомиться, Майкл. Я Барри, папа Норы.

— Взаимно, мистер Аллен.

Майкл поднимает голову, и Барри чуть не становится плохо. Он видит светло-голубые глаза, точно такие же, как и у двух его новых знакомых. В голову закрадывается подозрение, от которого сердце начинает взволнованно биться быстрее, и…

— Папа! — звонко кричит Майкл и машет рукой.

Барри, закусив губу, медленно поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на Лена, который подходит к ним. Если он и удивлён, то ничем этого не показывает, только довольно ухмыляется. Майкл обнимает его, и Лен целует сына в макушку, нежно ероша волосы.

— Успел завести друзей? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд на Нору.

— Да! Это Нора, мы сидим вместе на математике, — гордо сообщает Майкл.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Снарт, — без всякого стеснения протягивает руку Нора.

— И мне очень приятно, — отвечает на рукопожатие Лен, а затем поворачивается к Барри, снова щуря глаза. — Барри.

Он кивает, а Барри чувствует табун мурашек, пробежавших по коже при звуках собственного имени, произнесённого этим бархатным голосом. Видимо, утром он был слишком раздражён, чтобы заметить красоту тембра Лена.

— Лен, — кивает в ответ Барри, гулко сглатывая. — Был рад встрече, но нам пора. Пойдём, Нора.

Майкл и Нора удивлённо смотрят друг на друга, а потом на родителей, но не задают никаких вопросов, только быстро прощаются и договариваются сесть рядом и завтра. Нора забрасывает рюкзак в машину, ловко запрыгивает следом и пристёгивается. Барри садится на водительское место, провожая взглядом Майкла, который что-то рассказывает и яростно жестикулирует, и Лена.

— Па-а-ап, — тянет Нора, хитро прищурившись, и Барри уже понимает, что так просто от неё не отделается, — а откуда ты знаешь мистера Снарта?

Барри тяжело вздыхает и заводит машину. Им предстоит долгая поездка.


	2. Новые умения

Барри снимает очки для работы за ноутбуком и устало трёт покрасневшие глаза — один из минусов постоянной работы за компьютером. Он потягивается до хруста костей, откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла и даёт себе небольшой перерыв. Флэш — рыжий котёнок, мимо которого Нора просто не смогла пройти на улице около пары месяцев назад — урчит и возится на его коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее. Барри запускает пальцы в мягкую шерсть и принимается медленно поглаживать спинку котёнка, постепенно успокаивающегося и сворачивающегося клубочком. Флэш получил своё прозвище за то, что уже в первый же день начал носиться по дому если и не со скоростью света, то точно быстрее машинки на радиоуправлении (проверено в тот же день, когда они принесли котёнка домой: Нора предложила эту кличку, а Барри настоял на том, что тот должен её заслужить).

Барри уже почти закончил работу над очередным проектом, поэтому он решает дать себе небольшой перерыв перед последним рывком и пойти сделать чай. Однако сначала он хочет узнать, через сколько закончатся уроки Норы. Барри тянется к телефону, лежащему на столе, и нажимает на кнопку блокировки, из-за чего экран загорается. Глаза Барри широко распахиваются, когда он видит время. Уроки закончились десять минут назад?! Громко чертыхаясь и ругая себя, Барри набирает номер мобильного телефона Норы, вскакивая на ноги (потревоженный Флэш громко и недовольно мяукает и, смешно перебирая лапками, направляется к креслу — его второму любимому месту после коленей Барри) и начиная бегать по комнате в поисках ключей от машины.

— Привет, пап, — берёт Нора трубку после шестого гудка. — А я как раз собиралась звонить тебе.

— Извини, — отвечает Барри, бросая диванную подушку на пол, проверяя, не оказались ли ключи каким-то непостижимым образом там (удивительно, но нет). — Я заработался и совсем потерял счёт времени, но сейчас же соберусь и приеду. Если не будет пробок, я доберусь минут за десять.

— Или ты можешь поработать дальше, а я могла бы сходить в гости к Майклу? — как бы невзначай предлагает Нора, пока Барри разбрасывает бумаги с кофейного столика. — Пожалуйста, пап, можно? Мы сделаем уроки вместе, он тут недалеко живёт.

«Да знаю я, где он живёт», — чуть не отвечает Барри, но вовремя прикусывает язык, медленно присаживаясь и собирая листы, чтобы вернуть их на стол. Он рассказал дочери не всю правду о том, как именно они познакомились с «мистером Снартом». Во-первых, Барри до сих пор чувствует себя неловко из-за всей этой истории, а во-вторых, это может послужить Норе плохим примером, ведь он просто так пошёл в квартиру к абсолютно незнакомому человеку. Поэтому Барри выдал только половину правды, сказав, что познакомился с Леном в кофейне сразу же после того, как проводил её в школу. Это даже нельзя назвать ложью.

— Па-ап, пожалуйста-препожалуйста? — Голос Норы, в котором отчётливо слышится надежда, заставляет Барри вынырнуть из воспоминаний и собраться с мыслями.

— Если мистер и миссис Снарт не будут против, можете идти, — отвечает Барри, медленно поднимаясь. Он решает, что Лен кажется вполне неплохим человеком, а Майкл, о котором он слышал каждый день в течение двух последних недель, так вообще замечательный ребёнок (если верить словам Норы). Судя по всему, они действительно сдружились. — Тогда я заеду за тобой в семь.

В трубке раздаётся писк, и Барри, не сдержав смешка, немного отодвигает телефон от уха.

— Спасибо, папочка! Тогда мне пора, люблю тебя!

— И я тебя.

Положив трубку, Барри решает, что обойдётся и без чая, а то такими темпами он засидится и не успеет забрать дочь и в семь часов вечера. На всякий случай он ставит будильник, чтоб уж точно не забыться. И пускай дизайн веб-сайтов никогда не был работой мечты для Барри, нельзя не признать, что это занятие затягивает его с головой.

Данным видом деятельности он начал заниматься совершенно случайно. В колледже Барри учился на врача, и после его окончания собирался отправиться в медицинскую школу, затем в ординатуру, и, наконец, его мечта должна была сбыться — он пойдёт по стопам отца, будет работать в больнице и помогать людям. Однако всё вышло совсем не так. После окончания колледжа он оказался отцом-одиночкой с младенцем на руках. Ему было банально некогда ходить на работу, потому что маленький ребёнок требовал невероятное количество внимания. И тогда Барри нашёл выход — фриланс.

Изучив объявления, которые дают люди, Барри остановился на веб-дизайне. Сначала он сделал несколько работ для портфолио, затем около десятка заказов самых разнообразных клиентов за минимальную стоимость (сейчас Барри стыдно даже вспоминать о качестве тех работ, но клиенты оказались не самыми придирчивыми, а у него совсем не было опыта), а затем Айрис попросила его разработать дизайн сайта для Picture News — газеты, в которой она работала. И после этого к Барри, можно сказать, пришла слава. Сайт вышел на удивление удачным, несмотря на его скудный опыт, и поток клиентов заметно увеличился. Тогда Барри решил немного поднять цену, а затем ещё чуть-чуть увеличить её. И если до этого ему едва хватало денег на памперсы, то теперь он даже мог купить какую-то дорогую навороченную бутылочку.

И вот, спустя несколько лет Барри до сих пор этим занимается. Он стал гораздо лучше, клиенты отзываются о нём самыми тёплыми словами, рассказывают своим друзьям, и количество его заказов остаётся стабильным. Они с Норой не миллионеры, но могут жить, не отказывая себе в таких, казалось бы, банальных вещах, как еда и одежда. И Барри чрезвычайно горд из-за того, что добился всего этого сам, практически без помощи Джо или Айрис и Эдди, которые не раз жалели его и напоминали, что он всегда может обратиться к ним.

За годы своей работы в качестве веб-дизайнера, Барри нашёл верстальщика, с которым ему действительно легко работать. Парня зовут Циско Рамон, и они с Барри примерно одного возраста. Он работает в студии S.T.A.R и пару раз звал Барри присоединиться к ним, по секрету рассказывая, что мистеру Уэллсу, директору студии, нравятся его работы. Однако Барри ещё не хочет связываться со студией, предпочитая работать на себя, поэтому каждый раз вежливо отказывается. И это не мешает им с Циско находить общий язык.

— Чувак! — раздаётся в трубке радостный голос Циско, когда Барри заканчивает работу спустя несколько часов. — Ты уже с новым заказом? И как ты справляешься так быстро?

— Ну, я же Флэш, — пожимает плечами Барри, удобно устроившись и закинув ноги на стол. — Ты сам дал мне это прозвище.

— А ты назвал так своего котёнка, — недовольно бурчит Циско. Однако он быстро переходит к делу: — Так кто наш новый клиент?

И пускай их отношения иногда выходят за рамки «простых коллег», приближаясь к «друзьям», сосредоточиться на работе Циско может довольно быстро, что только радует Барри. Он рассказывает о Ганнибале Бэйтсе, сайте, посвящённом хирургическим операциям и оплате, а также напоминает о привычных сроках работы, Циско же иногда угукает, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. Всё обсудив и покончив с работой, они ещё несколько минут разговаривают о недавно вышедшем фильме Marvel, новых комиксах и всякой гиковской ерунде, пока их не прерывает будильник Барри.

— Слушай, мне нужно ехать за Норой, она сейчас в гостях у друга.

— Передавай ей привет, — отвечает Циско, и Барри слышит улыбку в его голосе. Он виделся с Норой раза три от силы, но каждый раз приходил в искренний восторг. — Увидимся в субботу? У Хартли с работы день рождения. Он, конечно, тот ещё мудак, но у него богатые родители, и пусть сейчас он с ними не общается, его с детства приучили к «приличным заведениям», поэтому в какой-нибудь захудалый бар он нас не поведёт. Другого «плюс-один» у меня всё равно нет.

— Чёрт, чувак, у меня не получится, — морщится Барри и неловко трёт шею. — У Норы в школе какое-то мероприятие, я обещал прийти.

С появлением Норы Барри пришлось отказаться от многого. Он стал видеться со сводной сестрой куда реже, не говоря уже о приятелях из колледжа, с которыми Барри хоть и не общался особенно близко, но всегда был рад немного поболтать, поделиться успехами в учёбе, обсудить излишне строгих преподавателей или даже недавнюю игру в бейсбол (нельзя сказать, что он хорошо разбирался в этом виде спорта — да и вообще хоть в каком-то, — но благодаря своему соседу по общежитию знал правила в общих чертах).

Хотя нет, у него была одна близкая подруга — Кейтлин Сноу. Они были лучшими на своём курсе, и постоянно пытались превзойти друг друга, но эта борьба никогда не перерастала во что-то серьёзное, и если у одного возникали проблемы, другой всегда был готов прийти на помощь. Они старались поддерживать связь и после рождения Норы, пару раз виделись. И Барри бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он совсем не завидовал тому, как загорались глаза Кейтлин, когда она говорила о своей работе, об исследованиях, работе с пациентами. Барри прекрасно понимал, как много всего он упускал, но, если бы у него была возможность вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить рождение Норы, он бы этого не сделал. Ведь несмотря на то, сколько всего он упустил, Барри не готов расстаться с воспоминаниями о первой улыбке Норы, её первых шагах, первом слове и том поразительно ощущении тепла и умиротворённости, когда она засыпала на его руках, сжимая крохотной ладошкой его большой палец.

— Жаль, — грустно вздыхает Циско. — Что ж, тогда увидимся в другой раз!

— Увидимся, — улыбается Барри и вешает трубку.

Теперь, когда Барри собирается спокойно, а не разбрасывает вещи по всей квартире, он видит, что ключи лежат на полочке в прихожей, там же, где и всегда. Он с трудом удерживается от желания шлёпнуть себя по лбу, запирая дверь и сбегая по ступенькам. Заводя машину, Барри делает мысленную пометку купить что-нибудь на ужин, потому иначе им снова придётся устраивать завтрак на ужин и есть яичницу с беконом.

***

Пробок не так много, так что Барри опаздывает всего на пять минут, но он сомневается, что Нора будет против. У него самого из друзей в школе была только Айрис, поэтому он редко ходил к кому-то в гости, но почему-то был уверен, что Нору не сильно тянет домой. Барри паркуется почти на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, и выбирается из машины, не забыв запереть её. Он подходит к двери в подъезд, быстро находит фамилию «Снарт» и жмёт на кнопку домофона.

— Барри? — раздаётся голос Лена, который Барри не перепутал бы ни с чьим другим, из динамиков.

— Эм, да, — отвечает он, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко и натягивая рукава толстовки на пальцы, словно какой-то школьник, отвечающий у доски.

— Поднимайся. — Барри кажется или он слышит усмешку Лена?

Он проходит в чистый холл и вызывает лифт, двери которого тут же распахиваются, словно только его и ждали. Барри нажимает на кнопку пятого этажа и вздрагивает от лязга сомкнувшихся дверей. Он всё-таки совсем не привык ездить в лифтах. И почему-то чем выше Барри поднимается, тем больше он начинает нервничать: приглаживает вечно растрёпанные волосы, поправляет немного помявшуюся в машине толстовку.

Когда створки лифта распахиваются, Барри пересекает коридор, подходит к двери в квартиру и жмёт на звонок, отчаянно надеясь, что ему откроет Лен, а не Лиза. Дело в том, что, когда Барри приезжает за Норой, а Лен приходит за Майклом, они перебрасываются парой фраз, так что их отношения можно смело перевести в разряд приятельственных. А вот маму Майкла Барри не видел с того самого смущающего первого знакомства и почему-то даже не горит желанием увидеть. Очевидно, Вселенная оказывается благосклонна к Барри, потому что дверь открывается, и перед ним появляется Лен.

— Барри, — кивает он, отходя в сторону.

— Лен, — кивает в ответ Барри и проходит вглубь квартиры.

Он тут же слышит звонкое «Папа!» и слышит топот ног. К нему подбегает Нора в алом фартуке и с убранными в лохматый пучок волосами. Барри непонимающе хмурится, оглядывая улыбающуюся дочь. Следом за ней бежит Майкл в похожем фартуке, только небесного оттенка.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Аллен, — вежливо говорит он. Барри замечает, что он иногда проглатывает букву «р», и это кажется ему настолько милым, что он просто расплывается в улыбке.

— Привет, Майкл. У вас тут кулинарное шоу? — интересуется Барри.

— Мы готовили суши, — с гордой улыбкой отвечает он.

Барри удивлённо приподнимает брови и бросает взгляд на Лена, который довольно ухмыляется и кивает.

— Оставайтесь на ужин, — предлагает Лен, и Майкл поддерживает его громогласным «Да!».

— Пожалуйста, папочка, — просит Нора, состраивая щенячьи глазки. — Я же никогда не пробовала суши. Почему мы постоянно заказываем пиццу, а суши никогда не брали?

— Потому что они сделаны из сырой рыбы! — отвечает Барри, делая страшные глаза. Однако он уже давно понял, что Нора переняла его упрямство, и теперь её будет не так просто уговорить пойти домой, а отказываться от ужина как-то некрасиво (и ещё, возможно, совсем немножечко, ему лень заморачиваться с готовкой). Поэтому Барри, тяжело вздохнув, снимает обувь. Однако от его взгляда не укрывается, как Нора неуверенно смотрит на Лена, а тот качает головой. И когда это у него появилось больше авторитета, чем у Барри?

— Дело не в этом, Нора, — совершенно спокойно говорит Лен, и Барри нутром чувствует какой-то подвох. — Просто твой папа не умеет есть палочками, поэтому и стесняется.

Барри едва не давится воздухом от возмущения.

— Это самая наглая... — Тут его запал немного утихает, потому что на самом деле это правда. Барри действительно не умеет есть палочками, и, сколько бы он ни старался, он просто не мог ничего удержать этими двумя деревяшками.

— Мы вас научим, — отвечает Лен, направляясь в сторону кухни. Дети идут за ним, что-то шепча друг другу, а Барри сворачивает в ванную, чтобы помыть руки. В прошлый раз он не особо осматривался, да и сейчас не проявляет к ванной комнате особого интереса, но ему в глаза всё-таки бросается то, что раковина и бортики ванны не уставлены всевозможными гелями для душа, скрабами, масками, кремами и прочей чепухой, как, например, в квартире у Айрис, и Барри непонимающе хмурится, растирая между ладонями мыло с приятным цитрусовым ароматом. Он только сейчас вспоминает, что Лиза не вышла его встречать, но это можно объяснить тем, что далеко не все любят гостей, некоторые предпочитают отсиживаться в своей комнате. Барри смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, ещё раз пытаясь пригладить волосы, на этот раз влажными ладонями, но так становится только хуже, поэтому он быстро бросает это занятие и вытирает руки мягким нежно-зелёным полотенцем.

Из кухни доносится оживлённый разговор, и Барри направляется туда. Он замирает в дверном проёме, глядя, как Нора и Майкл возятся у стола, расставляя тарелки и раскладывая столовые приборы (если эти палочки можно так назвать), а Лен стоит у кухонной стойки из тёмного дерева, нарезая длинные роллы на отдельные кусочки (Барри и не знал, что они выглядят вот так). От этой картины в груди разливается тепло.

— Так и будешь там стоять или собираешься помочь? — спрашивает Лен, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и его слова заставляют Барри встрепенуться (а ещё задуматься, как он вообще мог заметить его). Он подходит к Лену и забирает тарелку, на которую тот уже успел красиво выложить роллы. Барри ловит взгляд Норы и специально кривится, отчего она хихикает.

Когда с приготовлениями оказывается покончено, все усаживаются за стол. Майкл принимается рассказывать и показывать, как есть палочками, и Барри только вздыхает, потому что он слышал это уже сотни раз, но к желаемому результату это так и не привело. А вот у Норы очень быстро получается научится, и спустя пару минут она уже ловко подносит ролл ко рту. Барри с интересом наблюдает за её реакцией. Он редко может предугадать, каким будет её отношение к чему-то новому, дочь не перестаёт его удивлять. Вот и сейчас она не кривится, как думал Барри, а мычит от удовольствия — привычка, которую она переняла от своего отца.

— Это так вкусно! — восклицает она.

— А я тебе говорил, — довольно произносит Майкл. — Мы всегда их делаем, когда к нам приходит тётя Лиза.

— Тётя Лиза? — переспрашивает Барри, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Ему не послышалось? Тётя?

— Думаю, вы с ней знакомы, — вмешивается Лен, и Барри чувствует на себе его пронзительный взгляд. — Разве нет?

— Эм, да, точно, — отвечает Барри, опуская взгляд на свои руки. Ему даже стыдно от того, какое облегчение он испытывает, узнав, что Лиза на самом деле тётя Майкла, а значит, скорее всего, сестра Лена. И о причинах такой реакции Барри ещё не готов задумываться, поэтому он переводит тему. — Итак, кажется, кто-то обещал научить меня, но я так до сих пор и не умею.

Майкл и Нора начинают наперебой объяснять, что нужно делать, показывают, но Барри только беспомощно разводит руками и переводит взгляд с одного на другого и обратно. И когда он уже готов сдаться, Лен наклоняется ближе к нему. Он обхватывает пальцы Барри своими, и того словно прошибает током. Руки Лена приятно прохладные, и Барри резко поднимает взгляд и натыкается на внимательные глаза и еле заметную усмешку.

— Вот эту палочку сожми немного крепче, а этой двигай, чтобы взять кусочек, — говорит он, склонившись так близко, что Барри чувствует на щеке его горячее дыхание, а лёгкие наполняются свежим запахом его одеколона.

Лен тянет палочки к тарелке, и помогает взять ролл, посыпанный кунжутом, а затем отпускает его руку. Барри ещё крепче сжимает палочки в руках, намереваясь довести начатое до конца. Он осторожно обмакивает ролл в соевый соус и уже начинает подносить его ко рту... Однако ролл выскальзывает и падает прямо в мисочку с соусом, а над столом разлетаются брызги. Нора разочарованно стонет, Майкл смеётся, Барри с досадой бросает палочки на стол, а Лен быстро подхватывает ролл, пока тот не успел размякнуть и совсем развалиться. Он подносит его к губам Барри, который недоверчиво смотрит на Лена, надеясь, что в его глазах читается отчётливое «Правда? Я что, похож на маленького ребёнка?».

— Попробуй, пап, это правда вкусно, — убеждает его Нора, и Барри понимает, что нет, не читается.

— Только ради тебя, — вздыхает он и послушно открывает рот, приказывая себе не краснеть, не думать, на что это похоже. Из природной вредности Барри встречается взгляд с Леном и удерживает зрительный контакт, чтобы хотя бы не он один чувствовал себя неловко. Лен не смущается, наоборот, его глаза темнеют, зрачки чуть расширяются, и Барри понимает, что не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы захотел. Почувствовав тяжесть на языке, он осторожно смыкает губы, успевая ощутить шершавость дерева, прежде чем Лен отстраняется.

— Ну как? — нетерпеливо интересуется Майкл, и странное оцепенение, напавшее на Барри, исчезает. Он принимается осторожно пережёвывать пищу, сосредотачиваясь на вкусе. Солоновато, скорее всего из-за соевого соуса, но вкусно. Барри даже может понять, почему Айрис каждый раз так радуется, когда Эдди соглашается заказать суши.

— Неплохо, — пожимает плечами Барри, не показывая насколько сильно ему пришлась по вкусу эта необычная еда. Однако Нору так просто не обмануть.

— Тебе понравилось! — обвинительным тоном произносит она.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — соглашается он и тянется за следующим роллом, на этот раз обёрнутым красной рыбой. Вторая попытка выходит куда лучше, и за столом раздаются аплодисменты. Барри шутливо кланяется, прижимая одну руку к груди, а другую, с палочками, отводит в сторону, и Лену приходится немного уклониться в сторону, чтобы не лишиться глаза.

За исключением этого остаток вечера проходит спокойно, и собираться домой они начинают куда позже, чем рассчитывал Барри. В это время Нора уже обычно готовиться ко сну. Однако они с Майклом в один голос убеждали Барри и Лена, что сделали все уроки и могут посидеть ещё чуть-чуть.

— Спасибо за ужин, — улыбается Барри, прощаясь с Леном. — Кажется, теперь я должен не только кофе?

— Рад, что ты помнишь об этом, — усмехается он. — И я всё ещё уверен, что ты сможешь вернуть должок.

— Несомненно, — отвечает Барри и подмигивает ему. В конце концов, не только Лен может так делать. Он приподнимает брови, и Барри видит, как он хочет что-то сказать, каким-то шестым чувством ощущает, что с его языка уже почти срывается какая-то колкость, но не успевает он и рта открыть, как его прерывает Нора.

— Пошли, пап, — тянет она Барри за руку. — Пофлиртуешь с дядей Леном в другой раз.

Барри комично широко распахивает глаза, а Лен негромко смеётся. Во-первых, откуда вообще первоклассница знает слово «флирт», а во-вторых, когда это он успел стать «дядей Леном»? Барри бросает взгляд на Лена, но тот только пожимает плечами, как будто он тут совсем не при чём.

— До завтра, — машет рукой Лен, а свободной обнимает сына за плечи, притягивая к себе.

— До свидания, мистер Аллен. Пока, Нора! — улыбается Майкл, прижимаясь ближе к отцу.

Барри улыбается им, и они с Норой выходят на лестничную клетку, прикрывая за собой дверь. Норе удаётся дотерпеть до лифта, а потом её просто прорывает:

— Папа, это было так весело! Дядя Лен помог нам разобраться с математикой, а потом сказал, что пойдёт готовить кушать и предложил нам присоединиться, и Майкл сказал, что он очень любит помогать папе на кухне, а я сказала, что мы с тобой редко что-то готовим, но они сказали, что научат меня, и это было так здорово!

Барри кивает, слушая радостную болтовню дочери и мысленно делает себе в голове пометку научить дочь (да и научиться самому) готовить что-нибудь изысканное, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом в следующий раз.


	3. День рождения

— Так значит, это сын того горячего парня, с которым ты ужинал? — спрашивает Айрис, глядя на Майкла и Нору, возящихся с Мэгги.

— Айрис! — возмущённо шипит Барри. — Ты не можешь называть отца одноклассника Норы горячим! Но да, это он.

— Он просто милашка.

И это правда. На свой день рождения из всех своих одноклассников Нора позвала только Майкла, и Барри, который терпеть не может большие компании малознакомых людей, отлично её понимает. Оказавшись у них в гостях, Майкл, познакомившийся с Айрис, засмущался, но быстро пришёл в себя, как только они с Норой отошли подальше от взрослых и принялись играть с Мэгги, довольной таким вниманием.

— И я не ужинал с его отцом, — исправляет её Барри, нарезая помидоры для салата. — Мы с Норой ужинали с ним и самим Майклом.

— Называй это как хочешь, — слишком довольно пожимает плечами Айрис и наклоняется к духовке, чтобы посмотреть, как там шоколадный пирог, который Барри приготовил почти самостоятельно.

Джо и Эдди не смогли прийти, потому что им нужно работать, но Эдди обещал забрать Айрис и Мэгги вечером и забежать поздравить Нору. Она немного расстроилась, потому что ужасно обожает дядю Эдди, который ещё и является её крёстным. Хотя сейчас она не выглядит такой уж грустной, если судить по звонкому смеху, доносящемуся со стороны их небольшой компании.

— А если серьёзно, — начинает Айрис, когда Барри отправляет нарезанные помидоры в миску с салатом и бросает нож в раковину, — может, тебе пора задуматься о том, чтобы двигаться дальше? Тебе необязательно быть отцом-одиночкой всю жизнь.

— Айрис, — вздыхает Барри, который мысленно готовился к этому разговору с самого утра, — Кара умерла…

— Семь лет назад, — перебивает его Айрис. — К тому же вы никогда не были особо сильно влюблены друг в друга. Ты можешь двигаться дальше.

Барри знает это. Он всё прекрасно понимает, но ему всё равно кажется это неправильным, некрасивым, отвратительным. Он боится, что Нора может подумать, что таким образом он предаёт её мать, и сильно обидится на него. Потому что самому Барри это кажется именно предательством, несмотря на то что между ними с Карой действительно не было настоящей любви.

Раздаётся писк духовки, который заставляет Барри вернуться в реальность. Айрис на мгновение сжимает его плечо, обтянутое тёмно-зелёным свитером и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Барри хочется куда-то спрятаться от этого пронзительного взгляда, от осознания того, что Айрис видит его насквозь, но ему никогда не удавалось это сделать.

— Просто подумай об этом, Барри, — тихо говорит она, а затем берёт стопку тарелок и идёт накрывать на стол. Нора и Майкл забегают на кухню за столовыми приборами и помогают Айрис, а Барри достаёт пирог из духовки и закусывает губу. Он не может думать об этом прямо сейчас. Как героиня одного известного романа, Барри говорит сам себе: «Я подумаю об этом завтра». С такими мыслями он берёт в руки блюдо с запечёнными картошкой и курицей и несёт его в гостиную.

Если Барри и боялся, что Майкл будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, то совершенно зря. Сначала он правда немного стесняется, но Айрис на удивление мягко и осторожно задаёт ему вопросы, и вскоре он расслабляется. Возможно, в её способности журналиста входит не только умение задавать резкие и неудобные вопросы. И даже Мэгги сидит за столом дольше обычного, словно ей тоже нравится быть частью разговора.

Когда наступает время десерта, Барри вносит в гостиную шоколадный пирог с семью зажжёнными свечами. Майкл, Айрис и Мэгги хлопают в ладоши, а у Норы горят глаза. Барри осторожно ставит пирог на стол перед Норой и опускается на корточки между Майклом и дочерью.

— Готова загадать желание?

Нора кивает и уже набирает полную грудь воздуха, как её останавливает крик Айрис.

— Подождите! Давайте я вас сфотографирую.

Она берёт в руки телефон, и Барри краем глаза замечает, как Майкл пытается отодвинуться, выйти из кадра. Он встречается с Майклом взглядом и мягко кивает головой в сторону Норы. Тот несмело улыбается и придвигается ближе. Барри переводит взгляд на Айрис. Она держит в руках телефон, показывая Мэгги кнопку, на которую нужно нажимать, чтобы сделать фотографию.

— Итак, все готовы? — спрашивает она спустя пару мгновений. — Улыбаемся! Вот сюда, Мэгги. Да, молодец.

Спустя, кажется, двадцать фотографий Айрис наконец успокаивается и позволяет Норе вернуться к пирогу. Она снова набирает полную грудь воздуха и пытается задуть все свечи за один раз. У неё почти получается, Барри помогает совсем чуть-чуть. Айрис, как настоящий репортёр, снимает на телефон и это.

— Покажем дедушке Джо, — подмигивает она Норе.

Барри разрезает пирог на кусочки и кладёт каждому по одному. Шоколада так много, что он вытекает на тарелку, и Барри кажется, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо готовил. Одобрительный кивок Айрис — его самого строгого критика — служит тому подтверждением.

Когда с половиной пирога оказывается покончено, Нора и Майкл снова отправляются играть с Мэгги, а Барри и Айрис убирают со стола и моют посуду, обсуждая последние новости. Барри рассказывает, как благодаря Лену Нора получила пятёрку по математике, хотя, конечно, с этим ей мог помочь и сам Барри. Иногда у него бывали проблемы с тригонометрией, но точно не с программой первого класса.

— Кажется, Лен ей нравится, — как бы невзначай замечает Айрис, вытирая тарелку и ставя её на место.

— Не то слово, — улыбается Барри, покачивая головой. — Она даже зовёт его дядей Леном, представляешь?

Айрис не отвечает, только как-то загадочно хмыкает, и Барри прищуривается, глядя на неё. Но не успевает он ничего сказать, как слышится звук открываемой двери, а затем голос Эдди и радостные крики Мэгги. Айрис сразу же преображается, начинает как-то светиться, и Барри не сдерживает улыбки.

— Я сам закончу, — предлагает он, и Айрис благодарно улыбается и спешит к мужу.

Барри никогда не завидовал любви, теплоте, заботе и понимании, что царили в отношениях Айрис и Эдди, он рад за свою сводную сестру. Просто иногда ему так сильно хочется, чтобы и у него были такие отношения. И эта мысль заставляет Барри сильнее задуматься о словах Айрис. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Но для этого ему нужно будет поговорить с Норой, а он даже не представляет, как вообще начать этот разговор.

Барри быстро справляется с оставшейся посудой, вытирает руки мягким полотенцем и выходит в гостиную, где Эдди тут же заключает его в крепкие мужские объятия.

— А вот и отец именинницы, — хлопает он Барри по спине.

Барри приглашает Эдди за стол, но тот отказывается. На работе их задержали дольше, чем он планировал, а на вечер у них ещё есть планы. Нора расстраивается, но Эдди треплет её по волосам и зовёт в гости на следующих выходных. Она ярко улыбается и кивает крёстному. Барри, Майкл и Нора выходят на улицу, чтобы проводить Тоунов. На прощание Эдди обнимает Нору и пожимает руку Майклу. Когда машина уезжает и все возвращаются в дом, Барри поворачивается к детям.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать пиццу и посмотреть фильм? — спрашивает он.

— А ты будешь смотреть с нами? — прищуривается Нора.

— Если Майкл не против, — пожимает плечами Барри. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть фильмы с Норой, а нового заказа у него всё равно пока нет.

— Я не против, мистер Аллен, — чуть смущённо улыбается Майкл.

— Зови меня дядя Барри, — предлагает Барри, потому что нет, он не собирается проигрывать Лену. Кстати о нём. — Майкл, а твой папа не против вредной еды?

Барри не раз думал, что, возможно, он не самый лучший отец, если позволяет Норе есть на ночь сладкое, не заваливает её овощами и не против время от времени заказать пиццу. Но ведь не все родители такие. Кто знает, может, у Лена есть строгие правила, согласно которым Майкл может питаться только домашней едой.

— Он не против, — заверяет его Майкл, а потом ойкает, получив толчок в бок от Норы. Он поворачивается к ней, и Барри кажется, что пару секунд они общаются без слов, одними мыслями, потому что в итоге Майкл кивает и снова смотрит на него. — Но я могу дать его номер телефона, чтобы вы сами убедились.

— Давай, — соглашается Барри, вынимая сотовый из кармана.

Дело не в том, что он не верит Майклу. И уж точно не в том, что он хочет снова услышать потрясающий голос Лена. Просто лучше проверить, речь ведь идёт о здоровье ребёнка. Барри сохраняет его номер у себя в контактах, а Майкл и Нора скрываются в детской. Кажется, Барри слышит что-то о коллекции комиксов, которую Нора хочет показать. Сам он садится на диван в гостиной и пару мгновений смотрит на номер в контактах, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся сердце, а потом резко жмёт на кнопку «Вызов».

Казалось бы, с его профессией, связанной с общением с людьми, Барри должен был привыкнуть к телефонным звонкам, но нет. Каждый раз мерные гудки в трубке заставляют его покрыться потом, и Барри бы точно кусал ногти, если бы у него была такая вредная привычка.

— Леонард Снарт, — раздаётся на том конце провода, и на пару мгновений Барри забывает, как дышать.

— Эм, привет, это Барри, Барри Аллен, — быстро произносит он, запуская руку в волосы.

— Привет, Барри. — Лен же, наоборот, растягивает гласные. — С Майклом всё в порядке?

— Да. Нет, всё просто замечательно, я звоню не поэтому.

— Придумал, как отплатить должок? — любопытствует Лен, и Барри чувствует, как тот ухмыляется.

— Тоже нет. Мы хотели заказать пиццу, и я звоню, чтобы спросить, не против ли ты. Просто я не знаю, вдруг ты за здоровое питание, и я порчу твоему ребёнку всю диету. А ещё, вдруг у него аллергия на какие-нибудь ингредиенты, а я не знаю, и потом нам придётся ехать с ним в больницу, что будет не самым лучшим днём рождения для Норы…

— Барри, — мягко перебивает его Лен, и Барри останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. — Я не против, чтобы вы заказали пиццу. Да, я за здоровое питание, но в некоторых случаях можно сделать исключение. И нет, у Майкла нет ни на что аллергии.

— Хорошо, — кивает Барри, чувствуя, как горят щёки, и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Майкл точно в порядке? — спрашивает Лен, и в его голосе слышится настоящая забота, из-за чего Барри не может сдержать улыбки. — Это первый раз, когда он остаётся с ночёвкой у кого-то, кроме Лизы.

— Всё правда в порядке, — заверяет его Барри. — Но если вдруг посреди ночи он захочет домой, я сразу же его привезу.

— Приятно знать, — усмехается Лен. — Тогда до встречи?

— До встречи, — улыбается Барри.

Сбросив вызов, Барри на несколько мгновений закрывает лицо руками. Ладно, может быть всё прошло не так уж и плохо. У него явно были звонки похуже, стоит только вспомнить тот, когда он сказал Джо, что его девушка беременна и они хотят оставить ребёнка. С тем разговором ничто не может сравниться. А теперь Барри нужно сделать ещё один звонок, и он надеется, что заказать пиццу будет не так трудно.

***

К тому моменту, как курьер показывается на пороге, держа в руках две больших коробки с пиццей, они определяются с фильмом, который хотят посмотреть. Они останавливаются на двух частях «Суперсемейки». Первую они смотрели так давно, что уже успели всё позабыть, а вторая вышла сравнительно недавно, и её ещё никто не видел. Пока Нора включает фильм, Барри и Майкл кладут коробки с пиццей — сырная и пепперони — на кофейный столик в гостиной и открывают их, из-за чего по комнате разносится изумительный аромат. Барри не сдерживается и прикрывает глаза.

Они выключают свет, чтобы обстановка была больше похожа на кинотеатр, но включают лампу, которая наполняет комнату мягким тёплым светом, потому что есть в темноте оказывается жутко неудобно. Барри быстро погружается в атмосферу мультфильма, и два часа пролетают незаметно. После первого мультфильма Барри уносит пустые коробки на кухню, делает всем чай, отрезает всем ещё по одному куску торта, и после этого просмотр продолжается. К концу второго мультфильма и Нора, и Майкл начинают клевать носом.

Майкл отправляется в душ, а Барри и Нора расправляют постель. В комнате Норы нет дивана, поэтому Барри решает постелить на полу. Нора спускает на импровизированное спальное место и свою подушку, потому что обычно она не спит на полу и это кажется чем-то новым и волнительным. Барри смеётся, вспоминая, как иногда они с Айрис делали точно так же, и выходит из комнаты, на прощание потрепав дочь по волосам и пожелав ей спокойной ночи. В коридоре Барри встречает Майкла и желает спокойной ночи и ему.

Уже собираясь спать, Барри смотрит на телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, и закусывает губу. Он пытается сдержать совершенно глупый порыв, но в голове звучат слова Айрис «Ты можешь двигаться дальше». И Барри мысленно шлёт всё к чёрту, берёт телефон и быстро набирает короткое « _Спокойной ночи, Лен_ ». Ответное « _Спокойной ночи, Барри_ » приходит меньше чем через минуту.

Барри засыпает с идиотской улыбкой на губах.


	4. Неожиданная встреча

Они уже в третий раз объезжают парковку в поисках свободного места, и Барри начинает раздражаться.

— Почему нам обязательно нужно было ехать сюда? — спрашивает он у Норы. — Возле нашего дома точно такой же торговый центр.

— Ну, пап, этот больше и лучше! — восклицает она, взмахивая руками, как будто это очевидно.

— Так же думает и весь город, — замечает Барри, с тоской глядя на занятые парковочные места. В этот момент тёмно-серая машина отъезжает, и Барри, облегчённо выдохнув, занимает её место. — Приехали.

С радостным визгом Нора едва ли не выпрыгивает из машины и подбегает к Барри, хватая его за руку и утягивая ко входу в торговый центр. Барри, едва успевая нажать на кнопку на ключах, чтобы закрыть машину, смеётся и идёт за ней, хоть его и удивляет её воодушевлённость. Поход в торговый центр никогда не был каким-то особенным событием для Норы, а сейчас она едва ли не срывается на бег, желая поскорее попасть внутрь. И вскоре Барри понимает почему.

Стоит им дойти до любимого лабиринта Норы, лавируя между людьми, которые тоже решили провести выходной в торговом центре, а не дома перед телевизором, как Барри видит пару знакомых лиц. Им навстречу, радостно махая рукой, бежит Майкл, а за ним, довольно усмехаясь, приподняв бровь, идёт Лен. Барри опускает взгляд на Нору и хмурится.

— Можно было бы предупредить, — шипит он, и Нора успевает только застенчиво улыбнуться и пару раз невинно хлопнуть ресницами — Айрис научила её этому, не иначе, — а затем Майкл подбегает к ним и обнимает её.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Барри, — застенчиво, но радостно улыбается он, и Барри не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Привет, Майкл. Лен, — кивает Барри.

— Барри.

— Пап, пойдём в лабиринт! — тянет его за рукав Нора, и Майкл проделывает то же со своим отцом.

Они покупают билеты на час, потому что обычно этого времени хватает с головой, и Нора с Майклом и ещё десятком детей с радостными визгами скрываются в лабиринте, а Барри и Лен остаются вдвоём. Барри едва удерживается от желания неловко почесать затылок, глядя на Лена, который выглядит как всегда обворожительно в чёрной рубашке и тёмно-синих джинсах.

— Кажется, я должен тебе кофе? Мы могли бы выпить его сейчас, если, конечно, тебе не нужно никуда идти, — предлагает Барри, чтобы не стоять посреди торгового центра, чувствуя себя глупо.

— Отличная идея.

Они отправляются в кофейню на третьем этаже центра. Лен занимает столик, а Барри встаёт в сравнительно небольшую очередь. Лен попросил заказать что-нибудь «холодное и сладкое», поэтому Барри выбирает два шоколадных фраппучино. Пока он стоит в очереди, он успевает написать Айрис о том, что произошло, и получает три смеющихся смайлика в ответ.

_Кажется, даже ваши дети решили вас свести_

Барри фыркает.

_Это глупо. То, что ты думаешь, что мне нужно встречаться с горячим отцом одноклассника Норы, не значит, что и наши дети так думают_

_Ты назвал его горячим!_

Чёрт.

_Это была цитата._

_Как скажешь ;)_

— Как скажешь, — очень по-взрослому передразнивает Барри и убирает телефон в карман, чтобы сделать заказ у улыбчивой молодой девушки. Он всё ещё слишком хорошо помнит, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда он шёл с кофе в руках, глядя в телефон, и не хочет, чтобы это повторилось.

Быстро получив заказ, Барри осматривает зал, заполненный семьями с детьми, парочками и группками друзей, в поисках Лена, который занял столик в углу. Барри направляется туда, чувствуя, как пальцы, обхватывающие прозрачные стаканы с напитками, начинают немного замерзать. Когда он подходит к столику, Лен, который до этого что-то делал в телефоне, блокирует его и убирает в карман. Барри неловко улыбается, опускаясь на стул напротив.

— Я заказал тебе шоколадный фраппучино, надеюсь, ты не против.

— Идеально, — кивает Лен и делает глоток, а Барри чувствует непонятную вспышку глупой радости в груди. — Итак, Барри. Расскажи о себе.

_Пуф._

Вот так из головы Барри испаряются все мысли. Он терпеть не может этот вопрос, потому что никогда не знал, как на него отвечать. Он думает о том, чтобы пошутить, сказать что-то типа «Привет, меня зовут Барри, и я алкоголик», но, к счастью, вовремя прикусывает язык, а иначе он выглядел бы глупым (ну, ещё глупее, чем обычно), а Лен, кажется, и без того находит причины насмехаться над ним. Вместо этого Барри делает глубокий вдох, приводя мысли в порядок.

— На самом деле, я и не знаю, что сказать. — С его губ слетает нервный смешок. — Мне двадцать девять, я фрилансер, занимаюсь веб-дизайном. Родился и вырос я здесь, в Централ-Сити. Теперь твоя очередь.

Барри неловко заканчивает свою короткую речь и делает долгий глоток под внимательным взглядом Лена. Барри не знает, кажется ему или нет, но он видит в глазах Лена насмешку. Да, это был не самый лучший ответ, но Барри не был на свиданиях целую вечность и практически разучился знакомиться с людьми.

— Мне сорок пять, я инженер. Так же, как и ты, родился и вырос в Централ-Сити, но успел немного попутешествовать. Я объездил практически всю Америку, побывал в Европе.

Барри завороженно кивает. Он всегда мечтал отправиться в путешествие, но сначала у него не было достаточно средств, а затем появилась Нора, а с ней толком и не попутешествовать. Сам Барри готов спать в дешёвых мотелях и питаться едой из придорожных закусочных, но ребёнку нужны более комфортные условия существования.

— Звучит здорово, — говорит Барри, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышны нотки зависти.

Лен согласно хмыкает. Несколько мгновений они молчат, Барри осматривает людей, спешащих сделать покупки или просто решивших развлечься. Вопрос крутится на кончике языка, и он собирается с духом, чтобы задать его.

— Так что насчёт мамы Майкла? — спрашивает Барри, надеясь, что по его голосу нельзя определить, как быстро стучит сердце в груди.

Лен склоняет голову набок и несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на свои длинные пальцы, барабанящие по столу. Барри успевает напридумывать себе десяток различных вариантов, начиная с того, что мама Майкла, как и Кара, умерла, и заканчивая тем, что Майкл приёмный. Хотя это вряд ли. Их родство выдают глаза.

— Маму Майкла зовут Сара, — говорит Лен, и в его словах слышится столько тепла, что в груди Барри вспыхивает какое-то неприятное чувство. Он старается запихнуть его подальше и выдавливает улыбку. — Мы познакомились с ней очень давно — изначально она была подругой Лизы, — и между нами сразу вспыхнула искра. Однако отношения у нас не складывались, как бы сильно мы ни старались. Зато секс был отменным.

Лен усмехается, а Барри делает несколько больших глотков, надеясь, что холодная жидкость остудит горящее лицо. Они ведь взрослые люди, говорить о сексе — это нормально. Ага, попробуйте сказать это его пылающим щекам. Либо кофе действительно помогает, либо Лен милостиво делает вид, что ничего не заметил. Так или иначе он продолжает.

— Мы стали друзьями с привилегиями. Нас обоих это устраивало, мы не запрещали друг другу встречаться с другими людьми, но, если ничего не складывалось, мы… поддерживали друг друга. И всё бы хорошо, но однажды она заявила, что беременна.

Барри усмехается. Звучит до ужаса знакомо.

— Она планировала уезжать из Централ-Сити, чтобы строить карьеру, и ребёнок никак не вписывался в её планы. А я… — Лен заминается, крутя в руках полупустой стакан, и Барри хочется как-то поддержать его, поэтому он накрывает ладонью прохладные пальцы Лена. Тот поднимает глаза на него, никак не реагирует на этот жест, но и руку не убирает. Барри считает это маленькой победой. — Я никогда не думал, что хочу ребёнка, и был уверен, что не смогу стать хорошим отцом. Но когда представилась такая возможность… В общем, мы с Сарой поговорили, и она согласилась оставить ребёнка мне.

Барри переводит взгляд на яркую витрину магазина одежды за спиной Лена, пытаясь переваривать то, что он услышал. Что ж, это… немного не то, чего он ожидал. В голове кружатся десятки вопросов, и Барри решает задать самые важные.

— А вы с Сарой общаетесь? Видитесь? Как к ней относится Майкл? — выпаливает он и только потом понимает, что, возможно, нужно было задавать их спокойнее и по одному.

Однако Лен даже не смеётся над ним, только делает глоток кофе и отвечает:

— Мы общаемся, иногда она приезжает в гости. Майкл знает, что она его мать, но относится к ней, скорее, как к дальней родственнице. Даже Лиза ему ближе.

Барри кивает. Непонятно чувство, возникшее внутри при первом упоминании Сары, затихает.

— Мне кажется, ты зря переживал, — мягко улыбается Барри. — Из тебя вышел прекрасный отец.

Лен серьёзно кивает, и тогда Барри понимает, насколько важны для него эти слова. Он накрывает прохладные пальцы Лена ладонью и нежно сжимает. Лен уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать или спросить (и Барри мысленно сжимается, потому что знает, что вопрос, скорее всего, будет связан с Карой), но его прерывает звонок таймера. Барри с трудом скрывает выдох облегчения.

— Спасибо за кофе, — говорит Лен, когда они встают и направляются в сторону лабиринта, выбрасывая стаканчик в урну.

— Ну, за мной же был должок, — пожимает плечами Барри.

— Кажется, ты всё ещё должен мне ужин, — подмигивает ему Лен.

— А это уже будет второе свидание, — улыбается Барри.

— О, так это свидание? — приподнимает брови Лен, и Барри мгновенно заливается жарким румянцем, боясь, что всё не так понял. Но Лен смеётся, и Барри закатывает глаза и пихает его локтем.

В лабиринте они быстро находит Нору и Майкла в бассейне с шариками. Раскрасневшихся, тяжело дышащих и ужасно довольных.

— Понравилось? — улыбается Барри, когда они выбираются из лабиринта, дети синхронно кивают, и он замечает, что хвост Норы совсем растрепался, а волосы торчат в разные стороны. Он вздыхает и качает головой.

У выхода Нора и Майкл обнимаются на прощание, а Барри и Лен кивают друг другу. Барри чувствует себя неловко, потому что это, вроде бы, было свидание, но прощаются они, словно обычные знакомые. Конечно, целоваться при детях было бы ещё хуже, но ему всё равно не по себе.

— Пап, а что вы делали с дядей Леном, пока ждали нас? — спрашивает Нора, забираясь в машину и пристёгивая ремень безопасности.

— Пили кофе, — честно отвечает Барри, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Нора слишком уж широко улыбается, и он прищуривается. — Что?

— Просто в фильмах это обычно означает свидание, — радостно говорит Нора, хлопая в ладоши.

— Какие это фильмы ты смотришь? — прищуривается Барри, ловя её взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, и Нора заливисто смеётся, так и не ответив на его вопрос. Она начинает рассказывать о девочке, с которой они успели познакомиться в лабиринте, и Барри с удовольствием окунается в её рассказ, не забывая обращать внимание на дорогу.

***

Вечером Барри долго сидит на кровати, вертя в руках телефон, но всё же решается позвонить Айрис.

— Привет, Барр, как ты? — спрашивает она, поднимая трубку, и на заднем плане Барри слышит лепет Мэгги и громкий голос Эдди.

— Кажется, я готов рассказать Лену о Каре, — выпаливает Барри.

Айрис несколько мгновений молчит, потом что-то говорит, но явно не ему, потому что её голос звучит приглушённо, а затем, спустя пару секунд, лишние звуки исчезают.

— Хорошо, теперь мы одни. Повтори ещё раз.

Барри рассказывает Айрис о том, как они с Леном выпили кофе, как тот рассказал о Саре и явно собирался спросить о Каре, но не успел. И, кажется, в его голосе звучит что-то такое, из-за чего Айрис довольно смеётся и спрашивает, уж не ревнует ли он. На этот вопрос Барри предпочитает не отвечать.

— А потом я вроде как намекнул на второе свидание, а он вроде как не возражал. — Барри замолкает, и на пару мгновений повисает тишина. — Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Я думаю, что он, должно быть, действительно тебе нравится, потому что раньше ты даже не думал о том, чтобы встречаться с кем-то, — отвечает Айрис. — И я говорила серьёзно: ты можешь двигаться дальше. Решать тебе, конечно, но на твоём месте я бы попробовала посмотреть, куда приведёт общение с ним. Если вы не будете встречаться, может, хоть сексом займёшься.

— Айрис! — возмущённо шипит Барри.

— Что? — смеётся она. — У тебя же так никого и не было после Кары? Ты же не собираешься соблюдать обет целомудрия до конца своей жизни?

— Я просто чувствую себя так, будто предаю Кару, — тихо признаётся Барри, ведя ладонью по мягкому покрывалу на кровати, и это правда. Он слишком сильно ценил её, а отношения с кем-то ещё кажутся ему изменой.

— На её месте ты бы хотел, чтобы она могла наслаждаться жизнью, а не чувствовать себя так, будто она привязана к тебе, правда? Ты не предаёшь память о ней, живя дальше.

Барри ложится на спину и смотрит в потолок, обдумывая её слова.

— А вдруг Нора будет против? — наконец говорит он, закусывая губу. — Мне кажется, что Лен нравится ей, но одно дело, когда она видит в нём отца своего лучшего друга, и совсем другое, когда это потенциальный партнёр её отца.

— Думаю, об этом тебе лучше поговорить с ней. Но я не думаю, что ты должен всю жизнь отказывать себе в отношениях.

Барри кивает и только потом вспоминает, что Айрис не видит его.

— Если я приглашу его на ужин, ты сможешь забрать Нору к себе?

— Конечно, Барри, — отвечает Айрис, и он слышит в её голосе тёплую улыбку.

— Спасибо. И спасибо за то, что поддерживаешь меня.

Барри слышит, как она фыркает, и может представить, как она закатывает глаза. Он улыбается.

— Придёте к нам на ужин в среду? — Айрис переводит разговор на более лёгкую тему. — Папа тоже будет.

Ещё несколько минут они обсуждают предстоящий семейный ужин, Барри рассказывает о том, что произошло у Норы в школе, а Айрис говорит о своей новой статье. На прощание Барри просит поцеловать от него Мэгги и передать привет Эдди.

Разговор с Айрис придаёт ему сил. Барри решает, что завтра он обязательно поговорит обо всём с Норой и, если всё пройдёт хорошо, пригласит Лена на ужин. От этого решения становится легче, пусть Барри и начинает переживать о том, что скажет Нора. Но по крайней мере у него есть план действий, а это лучше, чем та неизвестность, в который он витал с того разговора с Айрис на дне рождения Норы, если не раньше.


	5. Настоящее свидание

В понедельник вечером Барри и Нора ужинают вместе, и Нора рассказывает о том, как в школе на уроке английского она прочитала стихотворение лучше всех и учительница похвалила её, а Барри кивает, улыбается и хмыкает в нужные моменты. Однако думает он совершенно о другом. Гоняя кусочек мяса по тарелке, Барри размышляет о том, как лучше сказать Норе о Лене. От волнения потеют руки, и перспектива ничего не говорить и провести всю дальнейшую жизнь без отношений и секса уже не кажется такой плохой.

— Пап, ты не слушаешь! — восклицает Нора и дуется, скрестив руки на груди.

— Извини, — вздыхает Барри и запускает ладонь в волосы. — Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

Она тут же перестаёт дуться, в зелёных глазах загораются искорки любопытства, и Барри делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты знаешь, что мы с дядей Леном общаемся, — начинает он, мучительно краснея. Боже, даже рассказать Джо о том, что он встречался с парнем, когда был в старшей школе, было легче, чем говорить о Лене с Норой сейчас. — И он мне нравится… поэтому я бы хотел позвать его на свидание.

Нора восторженно пищит и радостно хлопает в ладоши. Барри становится немного легче.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я не люблю твою маму, — быстро добавляет Барри. — Она очень дорога для меня, и я всегда буду любить её, но дядя Лен мне тоже нравится, и я бы хотел попробовать построить с ним отношения. Ты не против?

Нора становится более серьёзной и задумчивой, нахмурив брови и закусив губу. Барри знает, что, если она будет против, он не станет ни с кем встречаться. По крайней мере, пока она не подрастёт, и они не поговорят на эту тему ещё раз. В данный момент Нора для него всё, и её мнение в разы важнее всего остального. А ещё Барри даже не может представить её реакцию: она знает о Каре только из рассказов Барри, но та всё равно остаётся её матерью. Сам Барри всё ещё скучает по своим родителям, хотя с их смерти прошло пятнадцать лет.

— Это как с дедушкой Джо? — спрашивает Нора спустя несколько долгих мгновений. — Ты любишь своих родителей, но их уже нет, поэтому ты любишь и дедушку Джо?

— Да, — с облегчением выдыхает Барри, не переставая удивляться тому, какая же умная у него дочь. — Да, это идеальный пример.

— Тогда я не против, — торжественно кивает Нора, а затем ярко улыбается. — Мне тоже нравится дядя Лен.

Облегчение такое сильное, что у Барри начинает кружится голова, и он встаёт изо стола и обходит его, чтобы обнять дочку и поцеловать её в лоб. Он лохматит светлые волосы, и она пищит и отталкивает его руку.

— Пап, не порти причёску!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — смеётся Барри и приглаживает взлохмаченные волосы. — Я хочу позвать дядю Лена в гости, ты будешь не против пойти на ночёвку к тёте Айрис?

— А может, ты позовёшь дядю Лена и Майкла, и я останусь тут? — предлагает Нора, хитро улыбаясь, но Барри приходится её разочаровать.

— Иногда взрослым нужно побыть наедине. И я бы хотел побыть наедине с дядей Леном, — объясняет он.

— Значит, это будет настоящее свидание?

— Ага, — кивает Барри.

Нора вскакивает из-за стола и начинает прыгать и хлопать в ладоши, а Барри не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Ему невероятно приятно видеть, что Нора одобряет Лена и что ему не пришлось выбирать между ними двумя. Выбор, разумеется, очевиден, но Барри сомневается, что, сделав его, он был бы так счастлив, как сейчас.

Дело за малым: рассказать обо всём Айрис и пригласить Лена на ужин. Вот только руки, которые должны набирать сообщение, почему-то начинают дрожать.

Нора возвращается за стол, доедает ужин, благодарит Барри и отправляется делать уроки, а он всё сидит на одном месте и, закусив губу, пытается составить сообщение, которое не звучало бы нелепо или глупо. Наконец он решает, что если просидит ещё хотя бы пару минут, то точно никогда ничего не придумает и отправляет простое « _Мне пора вернуть должок. Приглашаю на ужин в пятницу в 18:00_ ».

Несколько мгновений Барри смотрит в экран телефона, надеясь получить ответ в ту же минуту. Это глупо, учитывая, что Лен — занятой человек, у него есть ребёнок, работа, сестра и наверняка друзья. Вряд ли он днями и ночами сидит перед телефоном в ожидании сообщения. Барри встряхивает головой, собирает посуду со стола, ставит её в раковину и начинает мыть. Ничто не избавляет от мыслей так, как привычные действия: намочить тарелку, потереть губкой, смыть пену, приятно пахнущую зелёным чаем, поставить тарелку на сушилку. Повторить. Барри чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее, когда ополаскивает последнюю вилку.

Он заходит к Норе в комнату, проверяет домашнюю работу, хвалит её, и они отправляются в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть очередной мультфильм. Эльза как раз возводит ледяную крепость, когда телефон Барри вибрирует.

_Не могу отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения._

Барри закусывает губу, но сдержать улыбку всё равно не удаётся. У него возникает желание запищать, но он подавляет его, потому что он взрослый мужчина, а не восторженная школьница, на которую обратил внимание самый популярный парень в школе. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Нору, Барри замечает, что она увлечена мультфильмом, хоть и видела его тысячу раз. Он выдыхает. Осталось дожить до пятницы.

***

В пятницу днём Айрис приходит к нему, и они вместе готовят лазанью. Айрис утверждает, что это блюдо выигрышное по всем фронтам: готовить довольно несложно, вкусно и выглядит как что-то изысканное и дорогое. А Барри всё-таки хочет произвести хорошее впечатление, пусть это и не их первая встреча и даже не первое свидание. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы зажечь свечи, но решает, что это немного слишком.

Вскоре Айрис уезжает, чтобы забрать Нору из школы, напоследок обняв Барри и пожелав ему удачи. А он начинает готовиться к предстоящему свиданию. Барри так давно на них не был, что едва не забыл то трепетное и волнительное чувство, из-за которого внутри всё переворачивается.

Он быстро принимает душ, надевает бордовую рубашку, которая очень ему идёт, и узкие джинсы, выгодно подчёркивающие длинные ноги. Барри сбрызгивает шею любимым одеколоном, и ему даже удаётся уложить обычно непослушные волосы. Он накрывает стол белоснежной скатертью, расставляет посуду и гордо осматривает свою работу. Всего пара простых движений, и он словно переносится из дома в дорогой ресторан. Барри только надеется, что еда будет не хуже.

Раздаётся звонок в дверь, и сердце Барри подпрыгивает. Он бросает последний взгляд на накрытый стол, вытирает внезапно взмокшие ладони о брюки и направляется ко входу. За дверью стоит Лен с бутылкой вина в руках, и он выглядит так прекрасно, что на пару мгновений Барри теряет всякую возможность соображать и может только скользить взглядом по тёмно-синей рубашке, чёрному пиджаку и таким же тёмным джинсам.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — говорит Лен, и только тогда Барри вспоминает, что обычно люди не глазеют на гостей, а пропускают их в дом и что-то говорят.

— Ты тоже! — восклицает Барри и отходит в сторону, позволяя Лену войти.

Они направляются в столовую, и Лен садится за стол, осматривая комнату, а Барри заходит на кухню, чтобы взять бокалы. Они разливают красное вино по бокалам, накладывают себе овощной салат и лазанью и пробуют еду. Барри с облегчением выдыхает, понимая, что ничего не испортил.

— Очень вкусно, — хвалит его Лен, и Барри чувствует, как внутри разливается тепло. — Ты сам готовил?

— Процентов на девяносто, — честно отвечает Барри. — Мне помогала Айрис.

Лен кивает.

— А Айрис — это?..

— Это моя сводная сестра, — объясняет Барри, не упуская того, как приподнимаются брови Лена на слове «сводная». Но он так отчаянно хочет оттянуть разговор, который обязательно последует за этим, что поспешно переводит тему. — Как дела у Майкла?

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Лен, приподнимая бровь. — Отправился на ночёвку к Лизе и даже не особо капризничал, когда узнал, что у нас с тобой будет свидание.

Барри тепло улыбается. Лен сказал Майклу о том, что у них свидание, значит, он относится к этому так же серьёзно, как и Барри. Приятно знать.

— Нора тоже не возражала, — говорит Барри. И снова резко меняет тему. — Ты говорил, что много путешествовал. Расскажи мне немного об этом.

Если Лен и замечает, что Барри в очередной раз сменил тему (а не заметить было очень сложно), он ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он делает глоток вина и пару мгновений раздумывает о том, что сказать. Затем он начинает рассказывать о том, как сразу после колледжа они с Сарой и Миком — ещё одним другом Лена — решили посетить Европу. Денег было не особо много, и они останавливались в дешёвых отелях, переезжали либо на автобусах, либо просили кого-то подвезти их, а однажды им было негде остановиться, и они всю ночь гуляли по городу. Барри слушает его, раскрыв рот. Ему до ужаса хочется так же отправиться в путешествие по Европе, побывать в красивых местах, остановиться в дешёвом отеле с тонкими стенами и не спать всю ночи, потому что соседи слишком громко шумят. Барри знает, что это далеко не самый идеальный отдых, но это приключения, это то, о чём потом захочется рассказывать друзьям и знакомым.

В какой-то момент, слушая очередную историю Лена, Барри чувствует прикосновение к лодыжке и подпрыгивает. Лен едва заметно ухмыляется, но продолжает говорить как ни в чём ни бывало, поглаживая носком ботинка икру Барри. От неожиданной ласки в груди разливается жар, и Барри мягко улыбается и опускает взгляд. Это приятно.

Однако оттягивать разговор всю жизнь Барри не удастся, и он это знает. Он понимает, что ему необязательно вдаваться в подробности сейчас, он может рассказать Лену обо всём в общих чертах, а потом, когда — _если_ — они станут ближе, он поделится деталями. Но Барри хочется рассказать обо всём сейчас. Он ведь никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом. Айрис, Джо и Эдди были свидетелями произошедшего, а всем остальным, менее близким людям, Барри просто отвечал, что Кара умерла. А сейчас у него наконец-то появилась возможность высказаться. И, возможно, после этого ему станет немного легче.

Когда с едой оказывается покончено, Лен помогает Барри убрать со стола, и они перемещаются на диван в гостиной. Лен в приглашающем жесте закидывает руку на спинку дивана, и Барри придвигается ближе, кладёт голову ему на плечо и обнимает его за талию. Лен обхватывает его плечи и мягко поглаживает тёмно-бордовую ткань рубашки. Барри собирается с силами и делает глубокий вдох.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе о маме Норы, — тихо начинает Барри.

— Хорошо, — просто отвечает Лен.

— Её звали Кара. Мы познакомились в медицинском колледже, я учился на хирурга, а она — на педиатра. У нас довольно быстро закрутились отношения, но в них чего-то не хватало. Возможно, это прозвучит глупо и по-детски, но… Я верю в настоящую великую любовь, знаешь, как это бывает в фильмах и книгах. И я знал, что у нас с Карой этого никогда не будет. Но нам было здорово вместе, и она действительно нравилась мне, так что мы встречались. А потом Кара забеременела. Мы не знаем, как это произошло, потому что мы всегда предохранялись, но это случилось. — Барри опускает взгляд на пуговицы на рубашке Лена и усмехается. — Я был в ужасе.

— Но вы же могли не заводить ребёнка, если не хотели этого? — уточняет Лен, и Барри качает головой.

— В том-то и дело, я всегда хотел семью. — Барри замолкает и закусывает губу, думая, стоит ли рассказывать Лену о своей семье, а затем решается. В конце концов, он никогда не делал из этого какого-то секрета. И раз уж он начал говорить, нужно довести дело до конца. — Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мне было десять.

Барри чувствует, как Лен на мгновение напрягается, а потом заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Мне очень жаль.

Барри только кивает.

— Джо, друг семьи, усыновил меня, и я жил с ним и его дочерью Айрис, моей ровесницей. Они всегда прекрасно ко мне относились, но это всё равно была не моя семья. Поэтому, когда Кара забеременела, я решил, что вот он, мой шанс. И неважно, что мы не любим друг друга, ведь наверняка существуют пары друзей, которые поженились и жили долго и счастливо. К тому же она была твёрдо настроена на то, чтобы оставить ребёнка, неважно, со мной или без меня. И я не смог их бросить. Мы переживали из-за всего: из-за того, что у нас нет денег и образования, из-за того, что мы не сможем доучиться, из-за того, что Кара переживает, а ей нельзя переживать. И доктора… — Барри делает глубокий вдох и облизывает дрожащие губы, потому что сейчас начнётся самая тяжёлая часть истории. — Доктора говорили, что эти роды будут тяжёлыми. Что-то было не в порядке, был большой риск того, что и мать, и ребёнок могут погибнуть, но Кара была жутко упёртой, и никто не мог переубедить её. Однако одной упёртости было мало, и Кара… она не выжила.

Барри опускает взгляд, чувствуя, как печёт глаза, потому что на пару мгновений он переносится в больницу, в коридоре которой провёл целую ночь, не находя себе места. Джо и Айрис пытались отвлечь его, но было видно, что они и сами переживали. И когда Барри уже, казалось, в пятисотый раз проходился по коридору, из палаты вышел врач. Одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять, что дело было плохо.

Барри удивлённо вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение к своей ладони. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что свободной рукой Лен накрыл его ладонь. Руки у Лена прохладные, сухие и немного шершавые. Барри мягко улыбается. Ему почему-то казалось, что Лен не такой тактильный человек, но тот снова и снова удивляет его. Он прочищает горло.

— В общем, так я оказался одиноким отцом с младенцем на руках. И я не жалею об этом, Нора — самый дорогой человек в моей жизни, но мне бы всё равно очень хотелось, чтобы Кара была с нами, чтобы она могла видеть то, каким замечательным человеком становится Нора.

Ладонь, которая поглаживала пальцы Барри, перемещается на его подбородок и поднимает его вверх. Барри кажется, что пронизывающие светло-голубые глаза видят его насквозь.

— Думаю, Нора становится таким человеком во многом благодаря тебе, — замечает Лен, и внутри Барри всё сжимается.

Он всегда так сильно переживал, что делает что-то не так. Он слишком молод, чтобы иметь ребёнка, у Норы нет матери, его финансовое положение хоть и не плачевно, но не идеально. И все эти годы где-то на задворках сознания Барри была мысль, что он справляется недостаточно хорошо, он мог бы стараться лучше, работать больше, быть более терпеливым и внимательным. И он даже не может передать словами, насколько приятно и важно услышать от кого-то, что он хорошо справился, что у него замечательная дочь.

Барри опускает взгляд на губы Лена, а затем снова поднимается к его глазам. Они немного потемнели, зрачки расширились, и Барри решается. Он тянется вверх и мягко касается губами губ Лена. По коже бегут мурашки, Лен медленно ведёт языком по его нижней губе, и это так нежно, что Барри вздрагивает. Внутри всё сладко сжимается и, боже, как же давно он не испытывал этого приятного чувства.

Они отстраняются, и Барри не может сдержать улыбки. Лен костяшками пальцев поглаживает скулу, а Барри прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

— Пойдём наверх? — предлагает Барри, и Лен кивает.

Они держатся за руки, поднимаясь по лестнице и останавливаясь каждые несколько шагов, чтобы украсть ещё несколько поцелуев, словно подростки, наконец дорвавшиеся друг от друга. Барри чувствует необычайную лёгкость, как будто раньше на него давил какой-то груз, а сейчас он внезапно исчез. В спальне Лен осторожно, но уверенно толкает на Барри на кровать и просто скользит взглядом по всему его телу. Барри чувствует, как теплеют щёки, и поднимается на локти.

— Присоединишься? — спрашивает он и облизывает вдруг пересохшие губы. Лен прослеживает это движение взглядом.

— Непременно, — отвечает Лен и начинает расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки.

***

На следующий день после завтрака Лен и Барри отправляются в торговый центр, где они договорились встретиться с Лизой и Айрис. Они написали, что будут в кафе, и, когда Барри и Лен приходят туда, Нора и Майкл едят мороженое, а девушки пьют кофе. Завидев их, Майкл и Нора с радостными криками спрыгивают со стульев и бегут к ним. Барри опускается, чтобы поймать Нору в объятия.

— Привет, солнце! — улыбается он, целуя дочь в лоб. — Не скучала у тёти Айрис?

— Не-а, — мотает головой Нора. — А вы с дядей Леном хорошо провели время?

Барри кивает, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянец.

— И вы теперь встречаетесь? — спрашивает она.

Барри немного неуверенно смотрит на Лена, но тот улыбается и кивает. Барри облегчённо выдыхает.

— Да, — кивает он и не может сдержать улыбки.

Нора и Майкл прыгают и дают друг другу пять.

— У нас получилось свести папу и дядю Барри! — выкрикивает Майкл.

Лиза смеётся, Айрис улыбается, и в её торжествующем взгляде ясно читается « _Я же говорила!_ », а Барри переглядывается с Леном. Они улыбаются друг другу, и Барри понимает, что впервые за долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
